


Of Apple Candies and Cherryblossoms

by ballofangst



Category: Hakuouki, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, My First Work in This Fandom, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballofangst/pseuds/ballofangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a mission turned wrong, and Yamatonokami Yasusada is forced to dig deeper into the past of his previous master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rewind

_"The time I spent with you had been short.. but I have always been happy to serve you.."_

 

 

 

_"..Okita-kun.."_

* * *

 

 

 

 _"_ "Ya-su-sa-daaa! Come on, wake up and hurry! We have a mission to do today."

 

At the mention of his name, the lids of the sleeping figure on the  _futon_  twitched. Waking up early in the morning, was not his thing, and it was just like how their previous master had rubbed his habit onto them.  _Tsukumogami_  took after their master after all, and while Yasusada had spent less time with him compared to his partner, there were a few things that he found more attached to Okita Souji more than anything. 

 

After coming to the citadel, his spirit finally answering to the  _saniwa_ 's call, Yasusada had been getting a warm greeting from almost everyone in the citadel. The first sword that he met was Mikazuki Munechika. The sight of the heavenly sword before him had made him wondered if the other sword spirits from the Shinsengumi had also acquired a human body just as he was; which to his surprise, they were all given a human body to undergo the missions the  _saniwa_  is given by the government. After the meeting and thorough explanation by Mikazuki, Yasusada was taken for a tour around the citadel. Several important warnings on how to take care of their temporary vessel until they finish wiping out the Retrogarding Army had been written in a small book that the elder sword handed to him. Now that they were not entirely an inanimate being, there were extra measures that they need to pay attention to such as cleaning up, eat, sleep, and injuries. As a sword, the least they could get would be the edges chipping after they clash against an opponent's sword while the worst case scenario would be them breaking, burnt down, or thrown away to rust. Sky blue eyes studying the new companions he would have to get along to--he had seen Izuminokami Kanesada and Horikawa Kunihiro while passing the kitchen earlier, and when he asked Mikazuki if Nagasone Kotetsu has arrived, the crescent beauty answered with a shake of his head and proceeded to continue with the tour.

 

And now..

 

Yasusada was wondering if he would meet  _him_.

 

But Mikazuki had said that  _he_  was sent on a sortie at the moment, and that he would be back by evening, and it made the blue sword feel slightly anxious to see his reaction. Would he feel rejected, just like his first time meeting him? Okita had brought him to the compound one day and the happy look when  _he_  ran to greet their late master changed almost in an instant at the sight of Yasusada. There were fear and annoyance, Yasusada could tell that while not having the slightest idea of why the other was feeling that way. All Yasusada did in the end was hiding behind Okita for a few days, until  _he_  dragged him away for a spar and  _test_  him out.  _He_  was fast.  _His_  moves were elegant, but swift and strong with power; no one could hardly believe it just by glancing at him once or twice. Kashuu Kiyomitsu was a hard to handle blade, just like Yasusada was, and the way he danced with the weapon in his hand further confirmed it; that he was worth the title of Okita Souji's favorite sword. Unknowingly, the blue sword had finally grown an admiration and a sort of attachment for him, though it was always kept in untold. He always watched how Kashuu practiced with Nagasone, Izumi, or Horikawa, and as a newcomer, Yasusada has always been quiet and obedient. But the glimmer in his sky blue orbs wouldn't lie. He wanted to spar with  _him_  too.

 

That was how he ended falling on his back for the first time after being obtained, and instead of feeling inferior, Yasusada was fired up and soon caught up to Kashuu's tempo.

 

"I'm up.." the boy groaned softly at the sunlight sneaking through the  _shoji_  that Kashuu had opened before them. The only thing that became his savage from the sun's light  would be Kashuu's shadow and his blanket. 

 

"Seeeriously, you haven't changed one bit, huh?" the other asked as he moved to brush his hair in front of the small mirror on the  _oshin_  desk, his back was facing Yasusada in the process. Yasusada blinked to gather his thoughts and processed what Kashuu meant by it, before he let out a chuckle at it and a quick  _Maybe_ before he got up as well and tidied up his  _futon_. It has already been two months since his coming to the citadel, and Yasusada had grown used to seeing Kashuu running on his morning rituals-- he didn't even get why the make up would be necessary when they were about to go on a long sortie today. Like, wouldn't they be ruined with sweat and blood later?

 

A moment later, Yasusada was finished with his own rituals which consists of a quick shower and wearing the layers of outfit he wears and soon joined Kashuu and the rest of Squad Two for a briefing. The  _saniwa_  had decided to put Kashuu in charge of the squad, while the rest of the team was consisted of Yamatonokami Yasusada, Izuminokami Kanesada, Horikawa Kunihiro, Tsurumaru Kuninaga, and Ichigo Hitofuri. A new dimension had opened recently, and Squad One had been sent to scout the area. The government had named the channel as Memories of Ikedaya, and that was why, the  _saniwa_  had decided to take an extra measure to make sure that she wouldn't break anyone in there. (She knew damn well it would end up ugly if she sends the Shinsengumi swords there right now, especially for Kashuu Kiyomitsu, so she thought.) Squad Two was assigned to the Isshin period instead, to gather some resources and wait for the news from Squad One. 

 

 Kashuu held the time device on his hand and waited until everyone was ready to go. It wouldn't be funny if their circle was messed and one or some of them got sucked into another time travel. Ichigo was as ready as he always was, he has been standing just next to Tsurumaru while making sure he shared everyone the right amount of armories they would need in this mission--they wouldn't even need that much since they had been there last time, except that Yasusada wasn't with them. Horikawa was busy making sure that Izumi's braid wasn't about to get in the way of their fighting or stuck somewhere in his layers of clothes, and Yasusada was.. doing nothing but studying the hype of the spirits around him. His sky blue orbs studying the time device on Kashuu's hand as he was fixing his hair and took it to his hand. Ruby eyes stared briefly at him before they returned to the map on his hand.

 

"Alriiight, are you all ready now?" Kashuu asked, the end of his boots tapped against the floor beneath them to make sure that everyone got their attention on him. At the sound of his voice, everyone gathered almost immediately (save for Ichigo who was putting the remaining armories back in the other room and he was stepping towards the group a little quicker).

 

"Squad Two, leaving for Isshin!" 

 


	2. Aggression

_"I wonder who is the person who loves me the most?"_

 

* * *

 

Time had passed a little quicker than Yasusada had anticipated--or it was just his human body getting used to the experience of time travelling. Once the blinding light that covered them dissipated, his sky blue orbs were met with the sight of dry plain and the blue sky which seem to have been stolen by the optics in his human vessel. It was safe to say that they were already at the Isshin period when he noticed that Kashuu was scattering them into three groups, each group was in a pair and he told them to meet up again here within an hour. Kashuu was pairing himself with Yasusada yet again, and asked him to wait as he changed for his traditional outfit. Western styled clothes isn't the most friendly thing for the people in this time period, and the least thing they wanted was being spotted and getting the suspicious look. Yasusada would think of where Kashuu kept his clothes and belongings clean and safe later. For now.. something familiar had struck him.

 

_This place.._

 

A certain memory struck him when he noticed the familiar aura he felt around the place. 

 

This was the war ground that Okita was being kept away from. His health had worsened by his illness.. and his most recent encounter with the Imperialists had ended in him receiving the ugly end. There was not much a sword could do at that time. When he heard the explosive sound, his heart had raced a million miles ahead (Although he knew that as long as master would be beside him, he would be alright).  _What was that sound_ , he had pondered. It was quaint and new, and it was something that he learned later after he met with Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki.

 

The sound of Kashuu's footsteps that fell behind him was enough to pull him out of his reverie and once he was close enough, Yasusada finally whispered, loud enough for Kashuu to hear.

 

"This place.. is Toba.." Yasusada had not really been here for a sortie. The moment his soul finally rested in his _new_ human vessel, the  _saniwa_ had placed him under the care of Squad two. He still remembered Midare from the Toshirou family was his captain (and the boy nagged him enough everyday that Yasusada secretly asked the _saniwa_ to put him in any work in the citadel just so he wouldn't have Midare tailing him with foundation or gossips regarding Kashuu). 

 

Hearing it, Kashuu gave him an annoyed look and a click of his tongue. As if being  _abandoned_ wasn't enough bad memories already, Yasusada had to bring  _that person_ 's name up, over and over again. _  
_

 

"What are you getting gloomy all over?" he commented, "It's annoying."

 

"Because--" Yasusada answered almost hurriedly. Protest showing in his eyes upon hearing Kashuu's respond. _Did he really hate him that much_ , he wondered, and yet, the words that left his lips were another stubborn opinion as if it was to match the flat-toned reply the other gave him, "I mean.. In the end, we couldn't come here together with Okita-kun, could we?"

 

It was almost like he was searching for an honest answer from the red blade. After all, Kashuu was the first sword who had spent a longer time with Okita. Yasusada came several months later, just a week before the incident at Ikedaya happened. He could still remember the betrayed look that crossed the expression on Kashuu's face at that time, and the gentle pats that their master gave them to prevent them from fighting each other (Though, if only Souji knows Kashuu's temper better, he wouldn't have left Yasusada carelessly in his care). Kashuu felt betrayed, that was for sure. Yasusada could see the fire in his eyes and how he gripped his wooden sword tightly in their first  _lecture._ What Kashuu was scared about, Yasusada had no idea at that time. He was here because Okita Souji had taken interest in using him, and the same admiration was returned upon he saw how precise Souji's skills were at using his blade form. He was the perfect one to wield Yamatonokami Yasusada, so he believed; before he knew that Kashuu Kiyomitsu was just as hard to handle, and the  _lecture_ had ended in Kashuu nearly beating Yasusada up, if Horikawa and Izumi didn't stop him from swinging his wooden sword down and beat him up.

 

"I guess.~" Kashuu replied, his tone sounded a bit lighter albeit the not-so-friendly feeling which still radiated from the words he said, "Well, as much as _that person_ liked a hard-to-be-use sword like you, he had a weak body, after all."

 

This time, Yasusada has a small smile on his lips, betraying his own thoughts to argue him and the urge to make him change  _that person_ into  _Okita Souji_.

 

"You're just as hard-to-use, aren't you?" The words hadn't sat comfortably in his ears. Kashuu knowing it as a matter-of-factly himself.

 

"... Well, that's true," he answered, his expression softened a little before looking away from the plain before them. Had he not broken in Ikedaya, would he feel the same nostalgic feeling like Yasusada, he wondered. His boyish appearance was a feint to his way of thinking, and Kashuu knew better than to put his hopes up, the day he eavesdropped Souji's conversation with Matsumoto on the back of the temple. A sword has no idea of physical illness or death. They only knew that when their sword form is broken or damaged in anyway, it would injure their _human vessel_ as well. And he wasn't there to witness the illness eating away at  _that person_ to death.

 

"Geez.." he breathed, a hand rested on his hips once the word left his lips, "For swords like us, it's a real pain if our master doesn't live a long life..."

 

Was that a wish? A longing desire..? 

 

Yasusada couldn't be sure, but Kashuu's response sounded positive to him. His chest which ached from the memories itself felt a bit lighter;  _maybe.. just maybe.. Kiyomitsu never really hated Okita-kun.._

 

"Let's get going now," Yasusada prompted as he took a step forward and laughed before he heard Kashuu's ' _Hey, I'm the captain here! Don't_   **Let's get going now**   _me!_ '' from behind.

 

The people in this period has a rougher life before the restoration, said the history book Yasusada read a while ago. Social classes had given different people with different status, different treatment. It was almost like leading a justified life to Yasusada, and one that couldn't just be intercepted easily. And he wondered what kind of life that Kashuu led prior to meeting Souji.  For now, however, they need to focus their mission on gathering the necessary resources and get back to year 2205. The coolant stone and charcoal are always the one that the sword smith needed the most..-- and not to mention, with the sending of Squad One to the new dimension, one can only have the necessary amount of materials needed for reparation before they have to delay another scout. 

 

For now, Yasusada's attention was brought back to the business and rattlings in the town. Merchants could be seen sitting on the edges of the main busy street with their products laid before them. Young ladies could be seen running errands from their mother to get some groceries and some of the older man could be seen chatting lively in a tea house. This was a sight he had seen way too often. As a spirit, Yasusada had been following Okita like a lost puppy, which means, whether if Okita was out for treats, sneaking out, or patrol, you could almost be sure both swords would be there with him. Though, with the incident happening in Ikedaya, Yasusada was the one who managed to stay by Okita's side until the time of his death,  _unused_. By that time, his body had deteriorated into uselessness, and other than the smile and the sound of his painful coughs, Yasusada could barely remember anything further. The memories were pain and he had to accept it in order of successing the mission given by the  _saniwa_ to them. 

 

The gathering process was quick. The materials could be found wherever they trudged a line. With them wearing old traditional clothes, it was making it easier for them to sneak in places. Both Izumi and Horikawa even bothered to went under the guise of a new student enrolled into a sword-smithing house. Ichigo and Tsurumaru had decided that they went to the slums to gather the coolant stones and returned with a little over the needed amount requested by the _saniwa_. Kashuu and Yamato went to to a shrine and found two  _ema_ that the _saniwa_ could definitely use to summon a stronger fellow to the citadel. Now that they were carrying everything they needed, all they had to do was just go back, wasn't it? Kashuu spared a quick look over the whole team, making sure that everyone has gathered and that they were in the exact number of people they departed earlier. Preparing the time device on his hand, he lifted it up, ready to ask for permission to return to their timeline in 2205..-- when he heard Horikawa's gasp.

  
  
"The  _Kebiishi_! And it's a blue fired ones!" yelled the  _wakizashi_ as he pointed out at the Retrogarding Army marching behind Kashuu. Ruby eyes widened in shock, Kashuu was turning his back so quick he nearly lost balance of his heels. 

 

"What the hell are they doing here?!" Izumi commented next as he reached for the grip of his weapon.

 

" _Oya_ , isn't this surprising~? I thought our mission today is to gather materials for the  _saniwa_ , turns out we gotta get sidetracked for a bit, huh?" 

 

Kashuu clenched his jaw. He hated being in a pinch like this. In one side, this is not in the list the  _saniwa_ gave him, yet on another side, they were the ones having to deal with them before they changed the course of history--but  _what_? What exactly are they trying to change here? Does he even really have that much time to think and consider which is right and which is wrong at the moment? Thin lips pressing into a line, his brows furrowed into a deep, furious thought, not matching the beauty frame he holds onto for dear life. 

 

"Kiyomitsu-dono! We have to fight them! They are marching on another direction and if we don't catch up now, we will lost sight of them!" Ichigo shouted, jerking him out of his thoughts, before Yasusada joined him by shaking his shoulder, "Kiyo-kun, hurry!"

 

"Told you I'm the captain--" Kashuu retorted, but without a complaining tone in his words as he found himself running after Yasusada. The materials they gathered were pretty much abandoned in the place they stood earlier as they went for a shortcut through the forest (Kashuu could complain about his heels getting stuck in muddy ground later after they finish dealing with them). The team hurried as much as they could to the end of the forest, making sure they didn't make too much noise with the rustling leaves they were running against. Horikawa was the first to arrive to the end of the forest and kneeled behind the bushes. Humans couldn't see them, but  _they_ can see them. They were a  _tsukumogami_ with a borrowed human body after all. Kashuu and Yasusada arrived next behind him before the rest of the three caught up.

 

"They are trying to send the supplies to..--" Horikawa paused, his eyes narrowing and his voice dropped for a second before he continued, ".. to the Shinsengumi."

 

If he has a mirror right now, Kashuu would curse at the ill fate that made him frowned since he arrived in this timeline. If they were going to help the Shinsengumi win the Toba-Fushimi Battle, then  _that person_ must be here too. A quick glance to his left, he could see Yasusada was just as surprised as Horikawa was. Would it be good to let Yasusada join them right now? They were low on armors, generally not in the condition to fight any of the Retrogarding Army. Ichigo was mentally cursing himself for not taking futher safety measures with today's mission. Kashuu could imagine how panicked he would be if there was any of his brothers here in this team. Tsurumaru was giving an indifferent look, but they could still see the faint gleam of excitement on his face. He was probably excited at the idea of giving them a surprise attack and seizing the enemies right now. Returning to the situation at hand, they definitely couldn't just let this slide. 

 

"They are assuming a Horizontal formation," Horikawa muttered.

 

"Got it! We'll cut their supply route and assume a Crane Wing formation. Now go, we don't have much time left to cut the route!" Kashuu quickly stood and started marching off towards the said destination as he continued setting the team to formation, "Yasusada, stay close to me! You too, Izumi! Ichigo and Tsurumaru take the left side with Horikawa!" 

 

They answered almost in a unison, safe for Yasusada who remained passive with his response, before they scattered into formation to seize the Retrogarding Army's attack. The enemy _oodachi_ was the first to notice them and reassumed their Horizontal formation with what sounded close to a mix of a beast's growl and a scream.  There was a three seconds gap of running between the two squads and both captain's squad had marched forward to initiate the battle between the two. Yasusada followed right behnid to swing his sword towards the coming  _uchigatana_ and later, the rest of the squad clashed their swords against each opposing side. yasusada took a step back upon noticing that this blue fire  _Kebiishi_ was unlike any normal  _Kebiishi_ he had fought before. They were stronger, and he might have to go to his fullest extent yet. Kashuu took a side step when the  _oodachi_ swung his weapon down his way and turned on his heels before he took one long step towards its blind spot and swung his own weapon down.

 

"Make it look like a feint and attack~!" he hummed as he watched the  _oodachi_ losing its balance and fell to its side. Not dead yet, huh? Kashuu didn't spare another second for it to recover--it was a hassle to fight an enemy whose size is bigger than your own and this was his chance to deal with the killing blow anyway. A stab to what human calls as  _throat_ ended the enemy before it perished in the wind. Now, Kashuu turned his attention to another spot. Ichigo and Tsurumaru didn't seem to be having a problem. The two was fighting back to back dynamically it looked like they were moving in a perfect synch. There is no need to pay attention for the two for now then. Then his attention shifted to Izumi who had just finished a number of troops behind the  _yari_ attacking Horikawa and his troops. It could have been a sense of companionship that brought the two to finish the enemy with a combined attack before he watched it perish before them as well. The  _yari_ was too quick to match on a one-on-one duel anyway, and he was glad Horikawa wasn't planning on going against it by himself.  

 

" _Geh_ \--!" 

 

Kashuu's attention was brought back at the sound behind him--he nearly forgot about Yasusada. The boy had just taken a deep gash over his chest and dropped on his knees to the ground. The  _tachi_ before him was ready to initiate the finishing move. In panic, Kashuu made an attempt to quickly ran over to him, his own breath choking upon calling the boy's name.

 

"Yasusada! Look out!" 

 

Stepping between them, Kashuu positioned his weapon in a defensive position. His knees bent to resist the power that weighed on the attack and tried to create an opening. He glanced from the corner of his eyes. Yasusada didn't seem to move at all. His fingers barely twitching and he couldn't see the rise and fall of his body--something that Kashuu learned about human since his first coming to the  _saniwa_ 's side. 

 

"Kashuu!" Horikawa screamed, and the  _uchigatana_ noticed that Horikawa jumped behind the  _tachi_ to create a distraction and created an opening. A wail of pain emerged from the  _kebiishii_ 's throat at the feeling of another weapon thusting into his spine before Kashuu lunged forward towards the opening and thrusted his own weapon right through its chest. Once Horikawa pulled back, believing that Kashuu had done his finishing move, the  _tachi_ turned to threw the red blade away from him. It was almost mocking how the enemy made it seem like the combined attack earlier was nothing. Kashuu fell on his back against the ground. Izumi, who was finishing off the remainig enemy's troops, cursed loudly and soon marched forward to join Horikawa on seizing the enemy. Ichigo and Tsurumaru coming right after him as they rounded the  _tachi_ and its soldiers. 

 

However, something was off.

 

Kashuu could sense it and the other swords could feel it too. Something was changing, spinning.. and the vision around them was getting close to a blur. The changes were making them feel nauseatic and the throbbing in their head wasn't a thing they could complaint about right now. Tsurumaru seemed to be noticing something, and Kashuu could still see through the pain that nearly blinded his sight, the way Tsurumaru's lips moved.. _the instinct to live_.

 

"Run! It's going to swallow us to another dimension!" Kashuu screamed undignifiedly as he grabbed his weapon and tried to stand. Izumi gasped before he proceeded to turn his back and run, soon followed with the rest of the gang, except for Kashuu and Yasusada. However, the impact of the attack earlier might have broken his ankle and there was not much time left for neither him nor Yasusada to run. Not like he was conscious enou--

 

His train of thoughts were disspelled when he felt a strong push on his back and a faint call of Yasusada's voice calling out his name. Kashuu could feel the magnetic pull he felt earlier was dissipating and that it was easier to see things around him now--his breath hitched at the sight before him. Eyes widened in horror, yet his body was nowhere close to being able to move under his will. This is why human body is such a hassle. Kashuu's thoughts was scattered all over the place at the sight of the  _tachi_ dragging Yasusada's body into a time warp before they faded off their sight,  _his_ sight.

 

**_"YASUSADA!!"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Another chapter is up! Sorry it took me so long, orz I've been drafting the next chapter cause my writing mood went fluctuative the past week, orz 
> 
> I'm still hoping I can do more justice about the characters' portrayal (working on it ahahah!), but I hope you enjoy it! See you, err.. next Saturday maybe? xD


End file.
